Unavoidable love, with a hint of Yandere
by mysterygirlanonymous
Summary: Kid asks Lord Death what the strong attraction he feels towards Maka is only to find out she is his mate, & that once reapers find one they experience lots of jealousy, care, and will hurt anyone who lays a finger on their partner. (SlightlyYandere!Kid)
1. Chapter 1: An attractive force

**Hello I'm trying out this type of writing to see how it goes -.-' heh**

 **anyways on to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka walked down the halls of the DWMA, towards a strong force she sensed in a distance which got closer by the second. Maka didn't know why she felt so attracted to it like a magnet, but she did, it send a tingly feeling through her body and she would find what it was.

[Kid]

Kid walked down the rows of lockers searching for the force that was pulling on him. As he rounded the corner he saw what it was, well more like who it was, Maka. The blonde green eyed girl stared into his golden orbs sending shivers down his spine.

"Why hello Maka." Kid said politely with a hint of blush, both knowing they had been attracted, well more like pulled towards each other.

"Hi Kid. Are you on your way home?" Maka asked. Kid chuckled.

"No, the exit is the other way." Maka blushed at her silly mistake. "Oh uh right."

"I'm on my way to see my father." Kid said. It wasn't exactly a lie, after what happened he wanted answers.

"Oh okay bye." Maka said a bit disappointed.

[In the Death Room]

Kid explained the uncontrollable force to his father, but without mentioning who the girl was.

"Well Kid, looks like you found your perfect mate." he said cheerly.

"What!" Kid blushed.

"A grim reaper rarely falls in love with a mortal, since we are actually quite picky when it comes to looking for the perfect mate." Lord Death explained.

"Oh," was all Kid said.

"But let me tell you something, who ever this girl is, I feel pretty bad for her." His father said.

"Huh? Why, because we make mates immortal." Kid asked.

"That probably won't be the a reaper falls in love it' because deep down their senses know the other person feels the same, and are willing to become immortal. The problem is, Kiddo, that you will become pocessive of her and may get extremely jealous of other boys, but that's the second stage, at first you'll just desire her badly, ahem, throughout the process you will become stronger, I guarantee that, if you see her hurt you will get whatever hurt her to pay, in the later stage you'll kill what ever hurts her. You won't be able to control all this usually 'till you know she's safe and that she loves you back, but even then you'll still have these moments if you lose control. But for now son, whatever you do don't avoid her."

"Okay." Kid lied. _How could I ever do this to Maka. Even if she starts loving me, I can't let her go through this, so I'll just avoid her, what's the worst that can happen._ Kid thought.

As he left the room Lord Death muttered, "Because if you avoid her, the stronger the desire for each other will become and so will your 'needs', so you'll become seductive the next time you see her. Hopefully history doesn't repeat itself..." he chuckled. "I wonder who the girl is."

 **A/N: Oh Lord Death, it will ;).**

 **Hopefully that didn't suck ^-^ XD sorry for making it short but i'll update as soon as I can, and with a MUCH longer chapter.**

 **See ya~**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Sorry for not updating sooner but this took quite a while to write -.-', I also noticed a lot of mistakes and words missing, so sorry :P**

 **anyways on to the story :D...**

 **Disclaimer:*sigh* I do not own Soul Eater, but I wish I did ;)**

 **...**

Maka woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She threw a book at it and it finally stopped ringing.

"Ugh I hate that stupid thing." Maka grumbled.

"Good morning Maka, come on get ready we need to go to school." said her sleepy weapon, Soul.

"*sigh* I'm coming." Maka said.

[At school]

"Hello Soul, Maka." Liz greeted the pair. Patty waved high, but Kid didn't even seem to notice them.

"Um hello Kid." Maka said. She suddenly felt that alluring force towards him again, only it was stronger than before. Kid finally snapped out of it and looked at her confused, he was feeling the same thing. They were restraining themselves from coming closer.

"Sorry Maka, I was dozing off, good morning." Kid said. Both stared awkwardly at each other. the other sensed the uneasy aura too.

"Ahem, well let's head off to class." Soul said.

[In class]

"Okay class today I'll be assigning lab partners for this project." Stein said after falling with his wheelie chair. The students sent glances to other students already agreeing on who their partners were.

"Sorry Maka but I'm partnering up with Black*Star." Soul told Maka.

"It's okay Soul, besides if I partner up with you, we'd never finish." Maka responded with a grin As Soul left she let her eyes wonder around the room looking for Tsubaki only to discover she partnered up with Liz and Patty, and only three could be in a group. She sighed, _just great, now who do I partner with?_ She looked around and her eyes met golden ones, _Kid_. She went towards him and once again got that weird sensation.

"Oh hello Kid, want to be my partner?" Maka asked. She saw him hesitate for a moment, which hurt her like a bunch of swords stabbing her.

"It's okay if you don't." Maka said and turned to leave. She felt a hand get a firm hold of her wrist. The touch from this person sent shivers throughout her whole body.

{Kid's POV}

 _What the heck am I doing? I grabbed her wrist without a second thought._

"No it's okay, I want you to be my partner." I feel myself say. _I can't even control what I say?_

{No one's POV}

"Oh okay." Maka smiled. It made Kid feel warm on the inside. He had discovered his feelings soon after they beat asura, well more like after Maka beat asura. He noticed how strong and determined she always seemed, he also noticed she was perfectly symmetrical, had a cute giggle, and had a smile that always lightened up the room. He liked her that was for sure, but did he love her? No, not yet. But almost.

"So should we do the project at your place or mine?" Maka asked.

"My place since I overheard Black*Star and Soul they would do theirs in your apartment." Kid said.

"That'd fine I guess." Maka said, still smiling. Kid flashed a grin. _*sigh* What happened to avoiding her? 'You know you can't Kid, eventually neither will she...'_ said a voice in his head. _'Who are you?'_ Kid said to it. _'I am you Kid, just the part that hasn't fully awoken yet. I am full of all your strong desires, I also have great strength you didn't think possible. It will overcome you no one can stop you except... your mate.'_

"Shall we go after school?" Kid asked.

"Yes, we can walk together." Maka said.

[At gallows mansion]

Kid's attraction toward her had become a bit stronger the longer he stayed near her, she felt the same.

"Okay I think that is enough work for today." Maka said. It had become awkward and she couldn't take it no more.

"Oh okay, let me walk you ho- ahhh!" Kid panicked as he tripped on a book that was lying on the ground. He fell on Maka and soon found himself on top of her. Both blushed a deep red. "Uh um" Maka said. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. _'Come on you know you like him,'_ A voice said inside her head, _'You have liked him for a while now, you should really just let your self become his and him yours.'_ the voice said. _I could never do that!'_ Maka responded to it. _'Eventually both of you will give in...'_

"Kiddo~ we are home." announced Patty. "Kiddo? Woah! Sis come over here! Kid is trying to pull the moves on Maka!"

"What! Where's the camera when you need it?" Liz said as she ran into the living room. She took a picture with her phone. Kid and Maka blushed even harder, if that's even possible.

"Kid uhm may you please get off me, they are misunderstanding the whole situation." Maka said.

"Oh sorry." Kid said and got off of her. "Liz, Patty, you misunderstand, I tripped and fell on top of her."

"Mmm hmm." patty and Liz said not buying it.

"What ever think what ever your perverted minds want, whatever it is, it's not the truth." Kid said and dusted his clothes off.

"He's right, it really wasn't what it seemed." Maka said. "I'm going home, goodnight."

"Bye Maka-chan~." Patty waved goodbye as Maka walked out the door.

"i'm going to sleep." Kid said and went up the stairs into his room.

[The next day at the DWMA]

Through out the whole class Maka and Kid had been stealing glances at each other without either noticing, only their friends did.

"Hey yo Soul why have Maka and Kid been staring at each other,did something happen?" Black*Star wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Soul.

"I don't know, they probably like each other or somethin' " Soul wrote back. Black*Star wrote-

"Hey Liz, what's up with your meister?" Black*Star passed the note to Liz. Liz smiled as she wrote-

"Me and Patty caught kid trying to pull the moves on Maka yesterday when we came home." She passed it to Black*Star who passed it to Soul who's eyes widened.

He passed it to Tsubaki, she read and wrote: "Seriously guys? That's their business." She passed it to Liz.

"Kid claims he tripped on a book and fell on her but I think otherwise ;)." Liz wrote and passed it to Tsubaki, along with the picture she took and made copies of.

"What if he actually did trip on a book and fell on her, it would make sense." Tsubaki wrote but passed both the picture and note to Soul. Soul's eyes widenedd and he turned and glared at Kid who was busy staring at Maka. Black*Star started laughing when he saw the picture. this got Stein's attention.

"What's so funny Black*Star?" he said.

"This picture of Kid on top of Maka." Black*Star said still laughing everyone else in the room stared at him in shock. Then all attention was brought to Kid and Maka. The room started to whisper rumors. Stein got up and walked towards Black*Star and examined the picture. Stein's head shot up and stared intently from Kid to Maka. he then noticed the note in Soul's hand.

"Soul read that to the class please." Stein said. Soul cursed under his breath. he stood up and walked down to the middle of the room and read the insident to the whole class, who started laughing uncontrollably or spread gossip. Maka and Kid's faces had turned red. They both glared at their friends.

"Liz do you happen to have any copies?" Stein asked. the room laughed even more. "I think lord Death would like to see this."

"What's in it for me if I give you one?" Liz asked.

"You and your partners get to skip the project." Stein said.

"Done." Liz responded immediately and handed him another copy which was in her pocket. Stein left the room and before he did he said-

"I expected more from you Maka Albarn," Maka started to protest but Stein cut her off, "I'm not going to tell him but if your father finds out I'd better watch out for you and Kid." With that he left the room.

The classroom broke into loud talking and casting a few glances over to the two victims.

"What a slut. I never bought her good girl attitude." "The bookworm must have been easy." "Poor Kid got tricked by her, I just know it."

Kid started to grow really angry. The voice in his head was mad too, _'Kid make this stop, they are bothering your mate.'_

Kid looked over at Maka who was staring down at her desk. He saw her eyes were coverd by her bangs, her jaw was clenched, and her fists were too. _'Let me give you strength to handle these bastards.'_ The voice said. Kid knew better and decided to handle it himself. He calmly, although on the inside he was mad walked over to the group of gossiping boys and girls. The classroom stopped talking as they saw him lift a boy up by the shirt.

"Don't you ever call Maka a slut, she is anything but that. She is smart, Kind, determined and stronger than any of you." Kid retorted. then let the boy he was holding drop down to the floor. "All of you are idiots if you think that actually happened. It was a misunderstanding caused by my clumsiness, now shut the hell up before I do." Kid said. Everyone stared at him in shock, including Maka.

"Are you okay?" Kid said to her. She nodded then he saw her eyebrows furrow. She grabbed a book from her desk and hit each one of her friends except Patty, Tsubaki, and Crona.

"I-d-iots, all of you." Maka said the word 'idiots' slowly to them. "Kid wouldn't do that to me. He's a gentleman, not a pervert." She then grabbed all the pictures in Liz's bag and ripped them apart. Maka then walked out of the room and headed down the DWMA stairs. Kid followed her. The classroom slowly took in what just happened.

"S-she is right you guys over reacted." Crona who was usually always quiet said catching his friends attention.

"Now our two giraffes are mad." Patty said, she then remembered a red glint in Kid's eyes when he lifted the other boy into the air. _Hmm I wonder what that was._

[Kid and Maka]

Kid kept walking towards Maka. _'you should have let me teach those kids a lesson'_ the voice in his head growled. _That''s it after this I'll avoid Maka as much as possible. 'Don't do it.'_ the voice said, _'oh well.'_

"Maka!" Kid said. maka turned around and faced him.

"Kid? Why are you following me?" Maka asked.

"I was worried." Kid said truthfully. Maka felt something flutter inside of her. "Oh." she said, "You don't need to, I'm fine. I- I just want to go home, by my self."

"Okay." Kid said disappointed. "I'll head back to class."

With that both the meisters walked in different directions.

[In the Death Room]

"Hmm. Well this makes sense." Lord Death said looking down at the picture Stein had handed him. "They are teenagers after all."

"There is something you are hiding isn't there." Stein said. "Grim reapers don't normally blush around mortals but Kid does around Maka."

Lord Death sighed knowing Stein wouldn't stop prying until he knew the truth, "Maka is Kid's mate."

"What!" yelled a red haired sythe who had just walked into the room. He quickly walked over to them and took the picture from Stein. His jaw dropped down to the floor.

"Where's that little twerk. How dare he do this to my little girl!" Spirit said.

"Calm down Spirit." Lord Death said "It's not Kid's fault, it can't be helped. He and his shinigami part chose her. And Maka unconsciously accepted, that's the only way this could happen. We can't do much if Kid goes insane over her in the next few days."

"B-but my little Maka." Spirit said then fainted. Stein and Lord Death sighed.

...

 **Okay that's enough for today, thank you to all of you who followed or reviewed ^-^**

 **Please leave suggestions :), i'll update sometime in the next few days. Kid's yandere part won't come out until the next few chapters ;).**

 **Anyways bye~**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1: Dreams

**Woah it's been five days since I updated, so sorry -.- Anyways I want to thank all my reviews and follows :)**

 **Anyways on with the story...**

 **Discaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, just my story and plot.**

 **...**

[Kid's POV]

 _I pinned her seemingly delicate, yet strong, form against the wall. My knee was in between her legs while my hands held her wrists above her._

 _"Oh Maka, darling, you don't know how much love I feel towards you." I say, "I'll just have to show you." I see her shiver slightly under me. Her green orbs look up at me determined. "Hmph, go ahead, prove it." she says._

 _I smack my lips against hers and start kissing her passionately, we quickly start to press harder against each other. Our bodies only moving closer. I bite her lower lip demanding an entrance, she obliges. What a good girl she is. Our tongues battle as I try to explore her mouth. I stop and she moans. I then lower my head and start tracing small kisses along her jaw line eventually I start kissing her neck. I start nipping at her silky soft skin, enjoying each moan that escapes her mouth. I let go of her hands and she is now holding my head and letting her fingers run wild in my hair. I bite harder leaving bruises or hickeys around her neck. I feel her breath above me._

 _"What if Soul finds out?" I hear her say. I stop my movements and stare at her green orbs._

 _"I don't care about him, my thoughts are crowded with you only." I say._

 _"I love you." Maka whispers._

 _"Me too." I say. Then my sweet dream ends._

I wake up jolting and sweating. _What the hell! What's up with that dream?! Never in my life have I dreamed of doing those things with a any girl._

 _'That dream is just what you want to do to her, just your desire and lust. Pretty soon you might be accomplishing that dream.' the voice in my head says. 'Make it stop!' I say back to it. 'We both know you don't want it to stop.' It says. Crap, he is right. Wait what!_

I groan and get off of bed. I look at the clock and see it is still 5:00. I'm going back to bed.

[Maka POV]

My dream stops all of a sudden and I wake up sweating. What the heck? _Why did I dream of Kid and me...? I have to admit I kind of enjoyed it, his lips against mine, him whispering sweet nothings into my ear, his bites marking me... Wait what! What is wrong with me!? 'Nothing is wrong with dreaming of such harmless things between you and your mate' a voice says inside of me. 'What the heck! What do you mean mate?! Kid is not my mate!' I say back to it. 'You'll find out soon enough.'_

I groan and check the time. The clock says 5:01. Whatever I'm going back to sleep.

[Spirit POV]

I had the worst nightmare ever! I dreamt my little Maka was being harassed by Lord Death's son. Shiver. I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep. After being told Kid and Maka are mates my mind has been imagining that little twerk doing indecent things to my Maka. That's it! I have to make sure my precious daughter is alright. I'm going to spy on her. I climb out out of bed and get changed into my usual attire. I ran out of my house yelling-

"Don't worry my darling Maka! I won't let any perverted teenage boy or reaper touch you!" I run outside of her apartment.

[Soul POV]

Ugh I can hear Spirit yelling outside our apartment. _Wait what! Spirit! What is he doing here?! And why would he say 'any perverted teenage boy or reaper touch you'? Oh, he must be talking about Kid and Maka. Don't worry Spirit, I'll make sure no one lays a single finger on your daughter. Especially Kid._

[Lord Death's POV]

I look at the scene playing through my mirror. I sigh as Spirit runs to Maka and Soul's apartment. _Kid and Maka are probably having dreams right now. Oh well._

 _I get the feeling something bad is going to happen._

[Someone unknown's POV]

I chuckle silently as I see a red haired man running through town towards his daughter. _These idiots don't even know I'm coming after the reaper boy and his mate. His soul is far more valuable than any human's I know. I'll have to steal his mate to lure him in, that way he'll unleash his full potential but I'll catch him of guard and snap the daylight out of him. I can take the other soul after. Soon I will be immortal and not even Death himself can stop me._

 **...**

 **So sorry but I'm pausing it there :( I need to do homework I was to lazy to do yesterday. I'll update tomorrow, but man seriously? It's the last four days of school and my math teacher still gives me homework! Gah! Some people say anime, manga, and fanfiction get in the way of school but I think school gets in the way of anime, manga, and fanfiction ;).**

 **Anyways bye until tomorrow~**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2: I need you

**Okay so here is da second part, as promised.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **...**

Kid's POV

I stared at the clock, desperately waiting for the arrival of the bell signalling that school ended. Stein is talking about some dissection but I am not paying attention to him. My thoughts are some where else. _I wonder if Maka is mad at me for avoiding her. I even stopped being her lab partner when I begged Stein to let me work on it by my self. She probably hates me. If I told her the truth she wouldn't like me anymore, our friendship would be ruined. And if she does still like me as a friend she would still be very mad for not telling her the truth the moment I found out. Ugh I feel terrible ever since I started avoiding her. Both emotionally and physically for some reason. Probably cause I am not near her. It's been a week and my health has gotten worse._

My thoughts are interrupted when the bell rings. Finally. I notice the blonde meister turning her green eyes in my direction, they meet with my golden ones. Crap. She's coming towards me. Shit. I quickly gather my things as I practically feel the strong force waves coming from her. This lure is strong. But I am stronger than some invisible attraction, at least right now, I am. I get my book bag and run out the door. I ran as if hell was chasing me, down the hallway full of lockers, past my weapons who have worried expressions as I go by, I run down the flight of stairs, summon my flying skateboard and hop on it and head to my mansion.

I race through the door not bothering to lock it. God I don't feel well. I start feeling dizzy. I can barely see anything as my vision blurs and eventually everything turns black.

[Maka's POV

For some reason I've been feeling sick lately, whatever the reason I know it has to do with Kid. Why you ask? Well he has been avoiding me. Ever since then I've been feeling down. But each time I go near him it goes away, and instead I feel a strong desire towards him, but as he runs away I feel cold and empty, wanting more of his presence. I like him, that much I know, I have for quite a while. Do I love him? No. Not yet. But each time I get close to him I feel my attraction towards him grows stronger. Ugh I'm hopeless. There is no way he feels that way about me, he might have stood up for me but that was a one time thing. He is busy with training to take over his father's place. Plus he is practically immortal until he decides he wants to retire and let his son or daughter take his place.

I watch as he runs away from me. It hurts me so much, more than it should actually. I start to feel dizzy. I know I need him. I must go after him and try to sort things out. But I can't, I'm already falling to the ground.

"Maka!" I hear Soul yell. I see pitch blackness.

I wake up in my room.

"Ugh, Soul? Are you here?" I ask for my partner. I hear his footsteps thumping hard against the floor as he walks into my room.

"What is it Maka, do you need something?" His red eyes show concern and care and I know what I'm about to say might hurt his feelings towards me.

"I need Kid." I say, "Hurry if I don't see him soon I'll faint again." His eyes cloud with hurt then confusion.

"What does his presence have to do with your health?" He asks.

"That's what I'mean trying to find out." I say as a get out of bed. I go quickly out the door, past the many people in the streets, towards Gallows mansion. Towards my cure, towards Kid. What happened after I saw him I could have never predicted.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, the fourth chapter won't come out till the next couple of days.**

 **Bye ^-^ ~**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back ^-^~ Sorry for leaving you in a cliff hanger ;D It's just too much fun ;).**

 **Anyways here goes nothin'...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, sadly :(**

 **...**

Soul drove us to Kid's mansion. I was about to faint again but as soon as we arrived my head shot up as I felt Kid's presence nearby.

"I'll see you back at home." I say to Soul. He looks at me and hesitantly nods. As soon as I see his bike turn around the street corner I run up to Kid's door. I find it unlocked and let my self in. I follow the strong force and find it leading me to two huge double doors. I open it and find Kid sprawled out on the floor. I walk towards him and sit next to his passed out body. I lean in on his chest and check his breathing, it's very shallow, too shallow. I panic. Did my absence cause that? I perform CPR and as I keep putting my mouth over his to give him air, his eyes flicker open.

"Oh my death Kid! You scared me there." I say. He simply stares up at me with those droopy golden eyes of his. God he's beautiful. He sits up and stares at me with a look I've never seen in Kid before.

"Kid? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Never been better." He says in a husky tone. Wait what. He leans towards me and kisses me. I have now idea what's going on but I feel myself being pushed into a couch nearby. He is kissing me passionately filled with want and need. And what's more surprising is I let him and instead of stopping him I kiss back. My hands get tangled in his hair and we our selves are a tangled mess. He throws off his blazer and resumes his kisses along my neck. I notice he starts kissing more harshly and fiercer than before. I then feel his teeth marking me in many places. A moan escapes my lips constantly. He looks up at me with lust filled eyes.

"Maka you don't know for how long I've wanted you." He says still in the same tone. "I love your scent. Why don't I make it rub off on me too, love?"

I say nothing and he takes that as yes. He continues his small bites leaving bruises along my collarbone. He then proceeds and literally rips off my skirt. He feels up my thighs towards my hips. His hands roam my skin as if claiming the land it's own. He feels along my back and I along his. We both crave into our desires. I am filled with a strong want for him but I know this must stop.

"Ahh! Kid please bite me gently." I say.

"I love it when you plead." he says in a seductive voice. "Plead more."

"Kid this is going to fast for me. I like you but-" I say but he cuts me off.

"Well it's not going fast enough." He says mad. I see his eyes are now red, it frightens me but another part of me likes it and this fills me with curiosity.

"Why are your eyes red?" I say as he tears off my vest and shirt all together.

"Mmm?" He mumbles looking up and stopping his assaults on my body which I oh so love.

"Your eyes are red." I say again. He stops and looks down at me.

"Does it bother you?" He asks.

"No not really." I say honestly, I was only curious. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Good." He gets off of me and walks away. He returns with a sheet of cloth. He holds my wrists above me and he ties them with the cloth. Kid then kisses me on my lips passionately and I deepen it. He bites my lower lip and I open my mouth and my tongue fights his tongue as it enters my cavern. This goes on with neither winning until we stop breathless and panting. He kisses both my wrists above me gently. I fling my tied wrists over and around his neck. I push him down towards me and fill the gap between us with more desired kisses. He kisses above my chest gently.

"I'm glad your gentle." I say. Big mistake. He glares at my bra and takes it off with ease. He massages each breast and I moan as he bends down and licks them. He then starts nipping hard and that sends me over the edge.

"Kid stop! Stop! Please! Oh death! No! That hurts! Ahh!" I say. But he ignore my cries and continues. My voice becomes dry as the night continues, I can barely even speak.

...

I wake up on his bed. Crap. I was supposed to go home last night. I was glad me and Kid didn't 'do it', we fell asleep in exhaustion. I sit up and find his arms are wrapped around me. Ugh, seriously? I nudge him gently but he doesn't wake up.

"Kid wake up dammit!" I yell at him and he wakes up instantly. He sits up and looks at me.

"We're late for school and my clothes are shredded thanks to you." I say remembering last night.

"I'm so sorry Maka. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control myself." Kid said.

"It's okay Kid. Calm down I forgive you. But damn I can barely speak right now." I notice my voice is raspy.

"So sorry. I'll go buy you some new ones." Kid says.

"Okay but stop apologizing it's my fault too." I rasp.

"Kiddo-kun~ we're going to be late." Me and Kid stare in horror at each other as we hear Patty's voice outside the door.

"Patty don't come in I'm changing." Kid yelled over. Hey that wasn't actually a lie he was really changing. I blushed when I realized he had slept with only his boxers on. Where was my embarrassment and dignity last night?!

"Kid I don't want to go to school today." we hear Liz whine outside the door. "Can me and Patty go shopping instead?"

"Yes why not." Kid says, quickly he shoves eight hundred dollars under the door.

"Yay!" Liz and Patty say. We here them walk down the stares quickly and out the door. Me and Kid let out a breath we didn't we were holding.

"I'll go buy you some clothes quickly. You can wear some from the house for now." Kid finished dressing and left out the door shutting it behind him and leaving me alone. I sigh in relief. I walk over to his closet and gasp at seeing how huge it is. I walk through the walk-in closet and pick out a pair of black shorts and a dress shirt. It's a bit over sized but that doesn't matter as long as I have clothes on. I sit on his bed bored not knowing what to do. I decide to make his bed just to pass time. I make it as 'symmetrically' as I can. I then pick up my shattered clothes and put them in a plastic bag. I find my phone on the floor. I see I have nine missed calls from Soul. Shit. I also have a bunch of texts. The most recent one was two minutes ago. I check the time and see it's 9:00. I skipped an hour of school already!

I hear the door down stairs slam open then I hear it shut. I hear Kid's footsteps go up the stairs and into the room. He stared at me shocked. His mouth was open.

"What's wrong Kid?" I ask.

"You're wearing my clothes!" He says. I look down at his clothes then back at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you said I could wear them." I say

"I meant Liz's or Patty's." He says and realization hits me and I start to blush.

"Oops, sorry." I say. He then smirks and I see a red glint in his eye.

"No it's okay I kind of prefer you this way." He walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "Better yet with no clothes at all."

"Kid..." I put my hands in a defensive way and he pouts. How cute. But no I'm not going to let myself give in. His eyes are turning redder. Shit.

"Oh last night, was that the first time you did something like that?" He says in a teasing tone I relax as his eyes turn gold again.

"Yes it was." I say.

"That makes sense." He says in that still teasing tone. Hmph!

"Oh would you like me to leave you and go out with other guys and become more 'experienced'? I can even have my first time while I'm at it." I say. His eyes quickly turn a dark red. He frowns.

"No. I won't allow any man to touch you like I did." Kid says. Crap what sort of jealous demon have I summoned? His eyes turn back to normal.

"You are _my_ girlfriend and I won't share you with anybody." He says and I blush lightly.

"But you never even asked me if-" I start but stop as he bends on one knee and kisses my hand.

"Maka will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Holy crap he is too cute.

"Okay, but you don't have to be so dramatic." I say, "You make it sound like you're proposing." And little did I know, that in a way he was, and I accepted.

 **...**

 **Okay that's it for today sorry guys :( but yeah. I have to do something right now but** **I'll update soon :D. Anyways Kid's yandere side will appear on the next chapter. Mua ha ha ha }:D**

 **See ya~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hallo everyone ^-^ I want to thank all my reviewers and follows, I'm so happy *sniff* *sniff* (*Cries tears of joy*)**

 **Anywho here's the next chapter~...**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Soul Eater. :P**

 **...**

[Someone unknown's POV]

I've been spying on the reaper's mate but she seems completely clueless about even the fact that she is his mate. I know she is starting to suspect the reaper boy is hiding something from her so all she has to do is figure it out and after a small while I'll be able to accomplish my plan. But first I have to wait 'till someone make things go a bit faster in him losing control. I've decided it might be to dangerous to let him unleash his full potential first so I'll make him lose control and take advantage. And one of the easiest way to that of course(in his current state), jealousy. All i'll do is sit back and wait. This should last only a couple days.

[Maka's POV]

I sigh as me and Kid walk out of his mansion towards school. I'm glad Kid found the exact type of clothes as I had before. But i'm worried they look to new to pass as the old ones. Oh well.

"Maka?" I look over at Kid. "We're going to be late anyways so do you want to ride beezlebub to make things faster."

"Yes." I answer. He summons his skateboard and we ride it all the way to school.

...

"Oh hello Maka, Kid. It's weird you guys showed up late but whatever, take a seat." Stein says. The whole classroom is staring at us, wondering why we are late and why we arrived together. Soul glares at us, well mostly at Kid. I see Kid ignore him. I go up and sit next to Tsubaki, I don't want Soul asking questions or bothering me in the middle of class. Kid comes and sits next to me.

...

[No one's POV]

The bell rings signaling that it's lunch time.

"Maka!" Soul yells over at his partner who is packing up quickly so that she can escape her partner. She gathers her stuff and runs out of the classroom. Soul glares after her. He then sighs.

"Yo Soul, is Maka avoiding you?" Black*Star comes up to him. "Why?"

"I don't know probably because I want answers and she is afraid to give them to me." Soul says glumly. "Maka's health hasn't been the best lately, she passed out yesterday."

"Oh my death is she okay?" Tsubaki says joining the conversation.

"Yes well you see around the time Kid started avoiding her she started getting sick. When she woke up yesterday she said she needed to see Kid. I took her to his house but she never came home, but now that she's come back her health is back to normal."

"So you mean her health had something to do with Kid? Well that doesn't make any sense." Tsubaki says.

"I told her that, she said she doesn't now why either but now that she's back I'm starting to believe it." Soul says

"Did she sleep with Kid?" Black*Star said bluntly. "I mean she did come back _with him_."

"I don't know, I was going to ask her that too but she ran away." Soul growled.

"Who knows maybe Maka is Kid's mate or somethin' " Black*Star said

"What!?" Soul said. "What do you mean Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked

"When I was supposed to help pick up books at the library(which I didn't), I was reading about gods and stuff. Shinigami are practically gods so I read about them too. I read that reapers rarely fall in love with humans and it said that if they show a liking towards one it's because that human is their mate." Black*Star said as they walked to the cafeteria.

"What?!" Soul and Tsubaki said

"Yup *yawn*." Black*Star yawned.

"Woah Black*Star for once you are actually useful." Soul said.

"Hey!" Black*Star complained.

"Just kidding bro, anyways I'm going to go beat up Kid until he tells me the truth." Soul cracked his knuckles.

"Don't do it Soul, it says that during this time reapers become way more powerful since it involves their mate." Black*Star said

"Soul come back, why don't you ask Lord Death?" Tsubaki said

"You are right! Thanks Tsubaki and Black*Star!" Soul called over his shoulder as he left to do so.

"Hmm..." Black*Star said

"What is it Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked

"I also read that the reaper will become extremely jealous." Black*Star said. "And that there eyes turn red often when they feel lust or anger/jealousy."

"Oh." Tsubaki said, "But why do you care about that?"

"I want to test it out." Black*Star said

"Black*Star don't you dare!" Tsubaki said.

"Relax I'll do small things like hug or touch her, nothing inappropiate, I just want to see how jealous he'll get." Black*Star said, "Come on we can find out whether Maka is Kid's mate for sure. I'm also curious if I can make his eyes turn red. Being the great god I am he'll turn jealous in no time."

"*sigh* there's no point, I can't stop you can I?" Tsubaki said "But please don't pick a fight with Kid, again. Because you'll lose for the third time."

"Don't worry, I've become stronger." Black*Star grinned.

...

Kid left the classroom and walked to the library. He found the pigtailed meister looking at books in one of the shelves.

"Why hello Maka." Kid whispered into her ear causing her to jump slightly.

"Eeep!" Maka said in surprise. She turned around and faced him. "Kid! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry love, I just couldn't help it." Kid said chuckling. Maka puffed her cheeks. "Hmmph."

"Anyways what about Soul?" Kid asked.

"What about him?" Maka said.

"Didn't he ask you questions? Like why you were late, or why you even came to my house?" Kid said

"Well I kind of ran off before he had the chance, I didn't want him pestering me." Maka said

"Oh okay, but you know you're going to confront him." Kid said

"Oh that's right. Why is it that my health is affected by you, and why do I feel so attracted to you?" Maka asked

"Maybe it's because you find me attractive?" Kid joked

"No! Well yes, but not just that and you know it." Maka put her hands and her hips. Kid sighed.

"W-well the truth is..." Kid started

"Yes?" Maka encouraged him to go on.

"Maka y-you are my-"

"Yo! People, your god has arrived!" Black*Star announced. Kid and Maka sighed.

"Yo Kid and Maka what's up?" Black*Star came up to them. He stood by Maka and put a casual arm on Maka's shoulders.

[Black*Star's POV]

I put my arm around Maka and looked at Kid. He stared at me but said nothing. Hmm not enough eh?

I then place my hand on her waist. Damn she's skinny. Kid finally reacts and glares at me then my hand. Hmm.

"Maka you're so damn skinny, do you even eat?" I say. She looks at me annoyed.

"Of course I eat Black*Star, it's you who just eats too much." Maka says. I grin.

"Well of course a great star like me should be able to eat what ever he wants. It makes me strong." I say doing my signature laugh. I open one eye to peak at Kid who is still glaring at me. I move my hand a little downward. He starts clenching his fists but his eyes are still golden. Dammit. Maka barely seems to notice.

"What are you doing here anyways, Black*Star?" Maka says.

"I came looking for you." I say. I look over at Kid and see a tiny red glint in his eyes. "Why are you hanging with Kid all the time, is he your _boyfriend_?" I tease.

"Actually I am." Kid says and my eyes widen.

"No way since when? Oh since last night huh. That's when you two slept together." I say and Maka blushes slightly.

"Not in the way you are thinking right now." Kid says annoyed. I sigh then look at Maka who still seems a bit embarrassed.

"Ooh but something did happen." I say smirking. Then I notice something. I check Maka's breast with my hand to see if it's true.

"Holy crap Maka you're at least a C cup now, congrats." I say. Maka blushes and I finally see Kid's eyes turning red. Mission accomplished.

"Don't touch her/me!" Kid and Maka yell. "Maka/Reaper~ Chop!"

I fall to the floor with two dents in my head.

...

[no one's POV]

"Death, this embarrassing." Maka says. Black*Star's little announcement was heard by everyone in the library causing all the attention to be brought to Maka, more specifically, her chest. "He's right, look." "Woah looks like Maka's not a little girl anymore." "She's probably great in bed." "I can already imagine what's under all those layers."

Kid put a protective arm around Maka and glared daggers at anyone who glanced at her. They all quickly looked away scared.

"Shit did you see his eyes?" "They were red!" "Damn, reaper boy has his eyes on her." "He stole her first dammit."

Kid left with Maka out of the library quickly.

"I swear, I'm going to kill anyone who says stuff like that about you." Kid said his eyes now a dark red. Maka glanced worried. A reaper doesn't swear unless he means it.

"Um Kid calm down. It was just a stupid mistake cause by that idiot." Maka said in a soothing voice. Kid looked at her and his eyes turned back to gold.

"I know." Kid sighed. Maka felt relieved. "But now I don't want you near any of those boys."

"Wait are you jealous?" Maka said trying to hide her laughter. Kid side hugged her and kissed her neck.

"Maybe." Kid breathed in her scent, "I won't let anyone take you away from me, that I promise."

Maka shivered. "Come on Kid we're still in school."

"Oh I want to take you somewhere." Kid said.

"Hmm? Where?" Maka said.

"You'll love it." Kid said.

...

"Woah." Maka stared in awe. Kid took them to a huge library that was in one of the towers.

"I didn't know the DWMA had this." Maka said she looked up and saw a glass roof. "What's up the top?"

"It's a green house." Kid said. "Only I or my father can come here, this is a library for grim reapers only, anyone else has to be invited."

"Oh." Maka said.

"This is our own secret place." Kid said. They both smiled. "Let's have lunch here that way Soul or anyone can't bother us."

"You just don't want boys to go near me." Maka pointed out the truth.

"That's true." Kid looked at the ground with slightly red eyes.

"Don't worry Kid, I will always chose you." Maka said. Kid looked up at her and smiled, his eyes were normal. "Ok."

"Come on I want to see the green house." Maka grabbed his hand and went up the spiral stair case. Kid followed her upwards.

...

"What do you mean she is his mate and not to interfere?!" Soul yelled at Lord Death, "I have a right, she is my partner."

"Exactly that. You are just her partner and nothing more." Lord Death said

"I'm also her best friend." Soul pointed out.

"But not her lover. Sorry, Soul, but it's her love life." Lord Death said.

"But it's practically forced if what you are saying is true." Soul said, "They were little kids!"

"Although they don't remember, Kid proposed to her and she accepted. It was her choice." Lord Death said. "The contract was about to fall apart until recently they discovered their feelings. So the contract is sealed, Maka is Kid's mate and you can't do anything about it."

Soul clenched his jaw but sighed in defeat, "Fine. But it hurts to know I didn't have a chance from the start."

"You did, actually. The reason the contract was about to be broken was because Maka was starting to develop feelings for you but instead something must had caused it to stop. Now she's with Kid, and their bond or 'contract' is back." the shingami said.

"So she stopped having feelings for me." Soul looked down at the floor, "I didn't even know."

...

[Time pass: After school]

"Mmm" Maka said as she ate some of her ice cream, "It's delicious!"

"Really? That's good." Kid said as he ate some of his own. They were currently outside the mall sitting outside the ice cream shop in one of the umbrella tables.

"Can I try some of yours?" Kid asked.

"Sure." Maka said feeding it to him.

[Liz and Patty]

"Boy I'm exhausted." Liz said as she carried her dozen bags. "That was one heck of a shopping spree."

"Yup~" Patty said smiling.

"Holy crap is that who I think it is?!" Liz said rubbing her eyes to make sure what she was seeing is real.

"Oh it's Kiddo-kun and Maka-chan eating ice cream~" Patty said. "Kiddo-kun!-" Liz covered her mouth and dove behind a stand.

"I can't believe it. Kid and Maka are dating!" Liz whispered to Patty.

"Look Maka just fed Kid some of her ice cream!" Patty said.

"Grr I can't believe they didn't tell me." Liz pouted. "Come let's go over and embarrass them" Liz dragged Patty with her.

"Kid! Maka! Explain yourselves." the two looked at Liz and Patty surprised.

"Kid and Maka sittin' in a tree K-I-S-" Maka covered Patty's mouth.

"Well the truth is Maka and I are dating." Kid said.

"I know that already, what I mean is why didn't you tell me as soon as you started! I would have gotten my camera!" Liz whined. Kid and Maka sweat dropped.

"Well we just started today." Maka said.

"Oh, yay~ congrats guys!" Liz said and Patty popped a party popper filled with streamers.

"Just warning you Maka, but Kid is probably the jealous kind since this is his first time." Patty said.

"I'm aware of that already." Maka said remembering. Liz and Patty started laughing. Kid looked away embarrassed knowing that wasn't the reason.

...

Maka was walking home until-

"Damn look at those nice legs, she has quite a nice figure don'tcha think?" a voice said behind her. Maka turned around and saw a group of four men coming towards her.

"She's gonna make a fine one." One of the men said going near her. Maka could already smell the scent of cigarettes in his mouth.

"Why don't we have fun with her?" one of them said.

"Stay away from me, unless you want trouble." Maka said ready to fight.

"Quite the feisty one, just my type." the last one reached for her but she slapped him, hard. He fell into the cemented side walk with a loud thud.

"You little bitch." One of them grabbed Maka's necktie and carried her into the air. Big mistake. She swung her legs and kicked him in the crotch. He dropped her and gasped in pain. The other tried grabbing her but she punched him square in the face and knocked the daylight out of him.

"Don't move little bitch!" She heard the click of a gun behind her. She slowly turned her head and stared at the one she had slapped. There was four red scratches marking his face were she had slapped/scratched. She did as told. The one with the now broken nose got up and stood behind her, holding a knife to her neck.

"If you do what we tell you we won't hurt you that much." He breathed into her ear. She glared ahead and said nothing. He then lifted up her skirt and started tracing a cut along her thigh. All of a sudden he was no longer behind her but on the floor. Maka saw a flash of black. She heard punching and kicking and pained moans. When the attack was done all the men lied on the floor passed out and bleeding to death. Maka looked and saw Kid looking down at them with red eyes and clenched fists. One of the men was still awake and Kid lifted up his leg and brought it down hard. This caused a crater on the floor.

"Don't you ever. Touch. Her. Again!" Kid said causing a deeper hole with each period. The man passed out and now had broken ribs. Kid lifted his leg up again higher about to cause a blow that would end the man's life below him.

"Kid!" Maka yelled. Kid turned to look at her but his eyes stayed the same.

"Kid stop! You'll kill him!" Maka yelled.

"That's what I'm planning on!" Kid said and lifted his leg higher but Maka ran to him and pushed him out of the way.

"Kid please stop this. This isn't you. You don't kill people." Maka said but Kid's gaze still would not turn gold.

"But he would have hurt you! No, he was hurting you!" Kid said.

"It's just a scratch." Maka lied and Kid could tell, "Let me see." Kid demanded.

"I said it's just a scratch." Maka said but Kid lifted her skirt slightly to look at the huge cut running up her thigh.

"You see this is why he should die!" Kid yelled

"Kid you're being too dramatic, I've been through worse." Maka said

"Yes but- you're my mate! No one should ever lay a finger on a Reaper's mate or else they have a price to pay!" Kid said. Maka stared in shock.

"I'm your mate?!" Maka said and Kid's eyes turned back to gold.

"Oh um mhmdmmmhhmm" Kid mumbled

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Maka said, "This explains everything."

"I'm sorry Maka, I thought you would hate me." Kid said looking down.

"How could I ever hate you?" Maka said causing Kid to look up, "I might even lov-"

"Weeoh! WeeOooh! WeeOooh!" They heard the sound of sirens and ran for it. They ran to Maka's apartment and locked the door.

"That was close." Maka said gasping for air.

"Though they might recognize I did it." Kid said panting.

"After all only reaper's are strong enough to cause a hole that huge on the ground." Maka smiled. Kid looked at her and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Just when Soul walked into the livingroom.

"What the hell?!"

 **...**

 **Okay that's enough for today ^-^**

 ***Gets slapped in da face* I know, I know, sorry. Anyways I had fun writing this chapter. Was Kid to easy on those jerks? I don't know. Oh well.**

 **I was trying to decide if their secret spot should be a library or garden but them I remembered the library from the anime Gosick, and I was like "perfect!"**

 **Oh well. Anyways, bye bye!**

 **See ya soon~**


	7. Chapter 6

Soul glares intently from Kid to Maka, then sighs. "You know what forget it, do what ever you want." Soul rushes past them and out the door, slamming it behind him. Maka stares at the door for a few seconds with a worried expression on her face. Her eyes cloud with sadness. _Why can't things be normal with Soul again? I miss the times where we were all just friends. But, I will never regret falling for Kid, that was something unavoidable, literally._ I'm knocked out of my daze and back to reality when Kid starts speaking. "I feel partly guilty." his golden eyes look at me with the same worried expression I had. "Me too, but it can't be helped." I say with a sad smile. "Yeah, us..we, this, was unavoidable." Kid says. _He was thinking the same thing. 'Sometimes I wish things could be normal again, but then I would have never fallen in love with you Maka.'_ I hear Kid's voice in my head. I frown at him, _'Kid?' 'Huh? Maka you can read my thoughts?"_ Kid gives me a questioning look.

"That's weird." I say out loud.

"It's probably because of our bond." Kid says with a thoughtful expression. _'I think it's kind of cool actually.'_ I say to him. Kid smiles at me, _'Yes. There are a lot of things we have yet to learn.' 'Wait did you think/say you loved me?' I think._ "Yes, Maka Albarn, I'm in love with you." Kid admits and gives a shy smile. "Oh Kid, I love you too." I say he leans in and kisses me.

...

"Hmm..." Lord Death is deep in thought.

"What is it Lord Death?" Spirit , who is standing next to him.

"I wonder if Maka knows yet." Spirit cringes. "I think she might. I wonder if we should get them married."

"What?! No way in hell is my darling little Maka getting married! She's twenty years too young for that!" Spirit says, being the overprotective father he is.

"But this isn't hell, this is earth." Lord Death jokes earning a glare from the death sythe. "Anyways they are actually practically already boyfriend and girlfriend. They don't need to have a ceremony to get married, they are already mates, all they need to do to seal the deal is to have s-" He stopped talking when he saw the look on Spirit's face. "Never mind. There is something serious I want to discuss."

"What is it?" Spirit asks interested. "I've been sensing a witch wander around Death city. She's been hanging around particularly close to Maka and Kid." Lord Death said getting a shocked gasp from Spirit. "Why the heck didn't you tell me?" the red haired man furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at the death lord. "I just found out yesterday but I kinda forgot about it." Lord Death chuckled nervously. Spirit sweat dropped. He pinched tthe bridge of his nose, "Lord Death, you are hopeless." "Hmph! You have no right to say that." Lord Death said.

...

[The next day]

I walked into my classroom with Soul trailing not to far behind me. I looked up the rows and spotted Kid smiling at me. I sent a smile back at him. I go up the rows and slid in to sit next to him. Soul scoffs and walks away to sit next to Black*Star and Tsubaki. _'How are you today beautiful?'_ I hear Kid's voice in my head. _'Good. *sigh* I'm just a little tired.'_ I say back to him. _'How is your injury? Are you healing well? That bastard didn't hurt you too badly, right?!'_ Kid's voice shows concern. I roll my eyes. Stein begins the lesson. _'I'm fine Kid. The one I'm worried about is the guys you beat the hell out of last night.'_ I say back to him. _'They deserved it, they would have hurt you. I will not allow anyone to cause you any harm.'_ I sigh, _'Okay just promise me you won't kill anyone.'_ _'...Okay, but I'll kill anyone who tries to kill you.'_ Kid says. _'Fine.'_ We both shake slightly when a scalpel is thrown between us.

"Stop day dreaming about each other, both of you." Stein glares at us. He pushes his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose. He snorts and continue the boring lesson. _'Does he know?'_ I think. _'Who knows.'_ Kid answers _'Stein? No, I don't think so.'_ I look I look back at him, his thick eyelashes are hanging over his slightly slit eyes, he slyly smiles at me. Damn that's one seductive stare. I look down back a Stein trying to keep the blush from rising to my cheeks. Stupid smirk of his! I can tell without looking Kid is still staring at me. _'Someone's blushing~' 'Shut up!' 'I'm technically not talking so...' 'Well then stop thinking back at me.'_ I counter.

[~]

"Hey doesn't it look like Maka and Kid are communicating through stares?" Liz says to her sister who is sitting next to her.

"I totally know what they are saying through telepathic waves." Patty says to her sister.

"What? That's not possible." Liz crosses her arms and leans back.

"Yes it is, look right now Kid is saying: 'Hey beautiful have I ever told you, you are the most symmetrical girl I've ever seen? Hot stuff?" Patty mimics Kid's voice. Liz starts laughing. "Maka looks back at him and smiles: 'Oh Kid shut up, what if my father finds out? He will surely kill you.' Kid: 'Don't worry babe, I got my awesome twin pistols, Liz and Patty to protect us." Liz is now holding her hand up to her mouth to contain her laughter. "Kid: 'Besides he couldn't stop what we did in bed a couple of days ago while Liz and Patty were out shopping." Liz stops laughing and thinks for a second, "That actually kind of makes sense. I heard thy both arrived late." Patty continues, "Maka looks away with a slight blush on her face: 'Shut up Kid.' Kid gives her a seductive look but she ignores it. Kid: 'Oh Maka who knew you were such a tsundere. Don't worry what happens at Gallows stays at Gallows." Patty tries to do her best 'Kid seductive tone' at which Liz laughs hard for causing the students and teacher to look at her.

"What's so funny Liz?" Stein asks with narrowed eyes.

"What Kid is saying telepathically to Maka." Patty answers earning her weird looks from the classroom. Kid and Maka, however, stare at her shocked.

"What are they saying supposedly?" Stein asks, crossing his arms. Before Patty can answer Liz covers her mouth. "Nothing professor Stein."

"Good because I have a lesson to teach so you better start paying attention." Stein returns to the desk and continues cutting the animal in front of him. Liz rolls her eyes and Patty returns to drawing.

[~]

 _'How the heck did she know?'_ Maka thinks. _'I have no idea.'_ Kid thinks. _'I'm pretty sure they don't know what we said err thought, though.'_

 _..._

I carefully flip the page of my book and begin reading. Me and Kid are currently at our 'secret place' sitting on a bench in the green house. I look up at the glass roof and enjoy the warm sunlight going through it. I sigh and Kid turns his golden eyes to look at me. "I'm so glad I'm here with you. I never would have thought the girl of my dreams would return my feelings despite me being a shinigami." Kid murmurs. I flash a smile, "I would have never imagined the boy who always filled my thoughts would love me or even notice me despite me being a mere mortal." I say smiling wider. A smile also graces his lips. Our eyes lock with one another's and we stay there in comfortable silence. Suddenly his eyes widen and they turn a bright red. His expression is one of shock and anger.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. He stands up and glares at empty air.

"I sense a witch." Kid growls. My eyes widen, how did I not notice? I use soul perception and find, there, right outside the DWMA's forest is a witch's soul.

 **...**

 **I'm so sorry for updating this late! DX I know it's 11:14 but at least I updated still on Friday.**

 **Anyways, next chapter I'll try to make longer.**

 **Bye~**


	8. Chapter 7: a look into the past

I chuckle, "So they finally know I am here. Well it was about time. They sure took their sweet little time. I better leave befre any of the academy's students find me here." I start making my way through the forest. "Whats the point in walking again?" I snap my fingers and disappear into the air.

[~]

"She's...gone."

"Should we go investigate?" I ask Kid. he turns around and faces me. His eyes turn from bright red to the soft molten gold once again. "No, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. We are taught that an investigation could easily turn into a full on fight, we should know better than anyone about that." Kid sighs and sits back down on the bench. I do the same. "Yeah, you're right, we don't even have our weapons." I say as I stare down at the ground. "We better head back to class, the bell will ring anytime soon." Kid stands up and extends a hand with a smile on his face, "Okay, but shouldn't we tell your father about the witch?" I ask. "I'm sure he already knows."

[~]

"She's gone." I say but the red haired man in front of me keeps on pacing to and fro on the platform(we are in the death room). "What if the witch comes back? What if their partners aren't with them? What if they don't even know a witch is following them-" "I'm sure they know." I interrupt the flustered man.

"But what if they are attacked by surprise?" I sigh as Spirit continues pacing, "My darling Maka I swore I would always protect you! Yet in the end I can't!"

"Calm down Spirit, they will be fine, besides, Kid doesn't need weapons to defeat her." I say. The red haired man stops pacing and looks at me in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?" he asks. "Well, Kid has never really needed weapons from the beginning, he just uses them because it 'perfects his symmetry'. He hasn't needed them since the day he met Maka when they were small." The red haired man looks at me with a furious expression, "When did that happen?!" his expression turns to a hurt and confused one. "You and Kami sure did hid a lot of stuff from each other." I chuckle the sigh happily remembering that day as if it were yesterday-

 _"Oh hello Kami." I greet the blonde woman at the entrance of gallows. She nods, "Sorry I'm a bit late Lord Death." I gesture for her to come in, that's when I notice a small blonde girl standing behind her. Kami comes inside and the girl follows. I close the door then bend down to the little girl, "Oh my gosh! She is so cute. What's your name?" I ask the little girl. She looks at me with a happy expression, "I'm Maka!"_

 _"Yeah sorry about bringing her with me. She wanted to come with me to work." Kami says standing while waiting for us. "She looks like a mini version of you." I take out my huge white hands and swoop her into the air while swinging her. She giggles. "Yup, today is go-to-work-day with your parents at school. I obviously chose to come with Mama instead of Papa(no offence Papa)." The blonde little girl said. I place her back down to the floor and she holds my pinky in her small hand. I lead both of them to my office while still talking, "Well I think it's better you chose your mama over your papa. Your mom is a very hard working woman." I chuckle, "I bet your papa cried when you told him you chose her over him." I look down at the smiling girl, "Actually we didn't tell papa for that reason. He thinks mama is here for work(which she is), but thinks I'm at school." The small girl points to herself on the last part. I look over at Kami, "Well I guess it's a good thing."_

 _"Well here's my office." Maka looks around in awe at the office. It's not much really, but to her it means a lot getting to know where her mom comes to discuss important matters or plan them. "Okay Maka, I'm sorry but you must go, what we discus in here is private." Her mother stoops down to her daugther's level. Maka has a sad smile on her face, "Okay."_

 _"I know what she can do." I say happily, "She can hang out with my son in the meanwhile." Kami stands back up and has a raised brow, "You have a son?" the green eyed woman asks. "Oh sorry did I never mention him? How could I not? Hmm oh yes, Maka would you like to meet him?" I look at the girl who is tugging at the hem of her orange dress. "What if he doesn't like me?" The girl looks up at me. "I'm sure he will. He was raised to be well mannered but if he does anything funny be sure to tell me okay?" I say._

 _"Okay." the girl looks up and smiles. "Maura! May you please take Maka here to meet Kid." I call for the maid. she comes soon after and bows. "Yes of course, come this way milady." the young woman takes the blond girl away._

 _[~]_

 _I constantly tug at the hem of my dress, or my long white sleeve, nervously. Will he like me? His father is so nice but what if he isn't the same? What ever he is like I will try to act on my best behavior. I nod my head and look ahead in determination. The woman in front of me leads me through many hallways. We finally stop in front of two doors. The maid opens them and I stand in front of the entrance and stare at the huge room in awe. There is textbooks and study books filling the book shelves that surround most of the walls. There is a desk in the middle with a black haired boy studying a book on it. I look at the strange white stripes in his hair for a moment before noticing his beautiful golden eyes moving as he reads the content in the book._

 _"This is were the young lord studies" The maid says. We still stand by the door and then she calls over at the boy, "Yong lord, we have a guest. You may stop your studying and play with her." the boy looks up from his book and looks at me. Green meets with gold for the first time. He gets off his chair and walks in front of me. He puts his thumb on his chin as he inspects me and tilts his head slightly. "Hmm..she is cute but isn't symmetrical, I don't like her." 'Why you little', I clench my fist and i'm about to go at him but the maid with a worried expression holds me back. "Young lord, please do not insult our guest." the boy glares at the maid, "Please leave." he says. The maid bows and leaves the room. I cross my arms and glare at him._

 _"You." he points at me. "Come with me." he orders. "You're not the boss of me." his eyes widen in shock but turns back to normal. He grabs my arm and leads me out of the room. "Just come." I sigh and let him take me through many hallways then into what is the biggest bedroom I've ever seen. He walks to one of the desk/ drawers with a huge mirror on top of it(I don't know what they are called). He opens one of the drawers and get's out a small box. In it is a bunch of brushes and hair accesories for girls. I start to wonder if those belong to his mother. He walks back to me, stands in front of me with two bands and a brush in his hands. I stare in shock as he begins to brush my loose hair and ties it up into pigtails. Once he is done he grabs my hand and takes me to look at the mirror._

 _"See, now you are symmetrical." he says and I stare at the my reflection. "You are beautiful." I gasp in shock and turn around and face him. He smiles and extends out his right hand. I look at hesitantly take it with my left. I begin to smile as he takes me into what is his own room, which is not very far from the other one._

 _"Oh sorry, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." He says. "I'm Maka, Maka Albarn" I say. The rest of the day I played with him outside in the garden, we also read inside, I was surprised that he was at my reading level too. We read a few chapters of the harry Potter book s together and eventually grew tired. We were currently laying on our stomachs on his bed with 'Deadly Hollows' in front of us. My eyelids were growing extremely heavy._

 _"Are you sleepy?" Kid asks me. I nod. He chuckles lightly, "Me too." he looks over at the clock. "Oh wow it's noon, it's already nap time. Don't worry Maka we can sleep on my bed." My eyes turn wide, "B-but papa always said I mustn't sleep with a boy until I'm at least forty." Kid laughs. "Why? That's weird. My father told me I can sleep with a girl once I'm fifteen. Weird huh? I wonder why it matters we are only going to sleep together." At the time neither knew what our parents meant. "Yeah I don't get it either." I say then rub at my eyes as I yawn. "Come on, let's take a short nap. They'll probably be working until nine." Kid says. I nod eagerly, sleep is already getting to me. He crawls away towards the right side of the bed and climbs inside the covers. He pats the spot next to him(the left side of the bed), "You can sleep here."_

 _"B-but father said only married couples do that." I say with blush tinting my cheeks. Blush appears on his face and he looks away and out the window, "Well then we can be a married couple, just for today." My eyes widen but then I smile, "Okay then." I crawl over next to him(but keep my distance) and go inside the covers with him. The pillow feels really comfortable. He looks at me with a mad look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask. "You are too far away, it's making our position asymmetrical." he says. My face turns red, "Oh-uh." "Come closer." For some reason I follow his order. I scoot a few inches closer. "Closer." even my ears are red. "Closer, until you are right next to me." I am finally next to him, our sides touching. I turn around and face the other way to hide my embarrassment. "Why don't you face me?" Kid asks. "This is too embarrassing." I turn around and face him. His cheeks are also tainted pink(red). "But married couples do this all the time and they don't feel embarrassed."_

 _"I guess you are right. My papa says he hugs mama while they sleep, he says he even gives her a goodnight kiss." Kid surprises me as he puts an arm around me. Our faces are only three inches apart. He kisses my forehead and we stare into each other's eyes. Green and Gold. We soon drift off into sleep._

 _..._

 _I wake up and stare at Kid's sleeping face. Our foreheads are touching but I don't move in fear of waking him up. I watch as his soft breaths escape his mouth. His hair is all tangled with my hair, my dirty blonde mixes with his. 'He's going to be mad of the asymmetrical mess our hair is right now' I think. His eyelashes suddenly flutter open and i am staring into deep pools of gold. He gasps softly in surprise at our closeness. I move away and sit up. "Wake up Kid, it's already 1:35." He nods and rubs his eyes as he sits up. Once his eyes reach my hair he starts to panic. "M-Maka! Your hair! it's asymmetrical again!" He cries. "You should see yours." I respond. He gasps and flips the covers open. He get's off the bed and runs to the restroom connected in his room. I sigh and get off the bed. I put on my small black shoes. And start fixing the bed(as best as I could at age four). He comes back with groomed hair. He walks towards me(I'm sitting on the bed) and starts fixing my hair(he sits next to me)._

 _"Why are you so obsessed with symmetry?" I ask him. He smiles in return, "Symmetry is balance. As a grim reaper, someday it will be my duty to keep the world in balance." i tilt my head slightly, "All by your self? It must be lonely." I say and he smiles once more, "Of course I won't be by myself, I have to get married. Shinigami make their mates immortal too." My eyes wide, "Really? That's so cool. So they live together for eternity?" "Not exactly. Once they feel they are very old they have their first born child take over. Both of them die. But my mom is already dead so my father has been alone for about three years." Kid responds with a sad smile. "That's terrible, if my husband died on me I probably would be very sad." I say sympathetically. He looks at me and smiles, "What if I made you immortal?" I gasp, "What?"_

 _"What if I made you my bride?" I gasp once more, "Me and my shingami part chose you as my mate."_

 _"B-but we just met each other today! How is that possible?" I ask. "I don't know, it's how it happens for grim reapers, the moment their eyes meet with that perfect someone, they know it's them. it's basically love at first sight." he says with pink tinting his cheeks. "So will you marry me?" he extends his hand. I stare deep into his eyes, I know what I feel for him is an unavoidable love. I nod, "I will.". "I, Death the Kid, make you my mate." Our connected hands glow a bright light. But disappears soon after._

 _"What was that?" I ask with a smile. "A contract." Kid responds, "We are now connected to each other by a bond, however-" i nod for him to continue, "It is not fully sealed yet, so it's not very strong yet. When we grow up we will meet again no matter how much we get separated. But if you fall in love with someone else, the contract will break." He looks down at the ground with sad eyes. He shoots his head up, "Promise me you won't go falling in love with other boys!" I smile, 'he has a funny look on his face' I think. "Okay as long as you don't fall in love with someone else." I say. "That won't happen. I don't think I could ever find someone as perfect and symmetrical as you." I laugh lightly, then realize something, "But what if we don't remember meeting each other." kid put his thumb on his chin in a thoughtful expression. "I don't know..."_

 _"How about I do this?" he looks up at me, "I will keep my hair up in pigtails always(symmetrically of course). If you meet me again you might like my symmetry and fall in love with me." Kid nods. "Though I probably wouldn't need your symmetry to fall in love with you." I blush, "Whatever." He grins._

 _We jump slightly on the bed when we hear a knock on the door. Our hands separate. I realize my hand misses his. he gets off the bed and walks to the door and gains a few inches to twist the door knob. He opens it revealing Maura(the maid who took me to Kid) standing there. She bows and says, "Young lord, milady, lunch is ready." Kid nods at her. He turns and looks at me, he smiles, runs to me, and grabs my hand as he pulls me off the bed and we run out the door._

 _..._

"Maka. Maka Albarn!" My head shoots up from my arms, "Hmm?" the class snickers. "Don't fall asleep during my lesson." Stein says and returns to dissecting yet another animal. I nod, "Okay class, next you have to cut this part-"

"Why did you fall asleep?" Kid asks next to me. I look at him and smile, a single tear trickles down my face. His expression turns into a worried one, "What's wrong?" I smile, "I just remembered the reason why I keep my hair in pigtails was for someone." I say then put my cheek on my hand as I stare ahead at Stein(  
not actually paying attention to him). "Really? For who?" Kid asks. "For you."

...

"I can't believe I forgot about that." Kid says as we walk out of the DWMA. I laugh lightly, "We were pretty young at the time so it's fine." "It's all coming back to me now, after twelve years." Kid says as we go down the DWMA stairs. I smile at him. "Yup. That's pretty long don't you think." Kid's face expression turns into a serious one and he crosses his arms at me.( I am a few steps more downward than him so I turn around and face him). "What's wrong?" I ask. "You didn't keep you promise." He says. "What? Yes I did, I still keep my hair in pigtails-" "Not that promise." my eyes widen in realization. He goes down a few more steps closer to me, I look at him laughing nervously, "Oh uh um. Hehehe well it's not like I actually fell in love with Soul, he was just a small crush." I say tugging at my right pigtail. "Oh really? When I met you for the second time it only took me a few days to figure out you liked Soul..." He tilts my head making me stare at him. "Was I that obvious?" I ask.

"Yes but he was completely oblivious." Kid leans in a little closer, "But it's too bad if he finds out that you _did_ have a crush on him because now I love you, and I definitely will not share." Kid leans his face closer to mine, "Oh yeah?" I ask. The our lips connect.

"Hey! You too should get a room!" We separate our lips. We glare at Black*Star who is walking down the DWMA steps towards us. Tsubaki following not far behind.

"Black*Star you shouldn't have interrupted!" Tsubaki said running down to stand next to him, she sent a glare at him then looked at us with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine we can continue later." Kid says. I sigh then smile at my friends. "Let's go home."

 **...**

 **Wow all da fluff 0/0 Anyways i am a bit confused right now, I consider most of my fic not M rated but I changed it to be safe. Should I keep it like that? Probably huh. I don't know, any who sorry for not updating some of my other stories on time, my mom took away my laptop so I had to write through my phone, and it's freakin' hard! DX So sorry for that but I'm trying my best to update my stories right now.**

 **I should get more serious in my fic though, I fool around to much XD**

 **bye~**


	9. 8: The bond is Sealed

**Some of you might hate me by the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

As weeks go by me and Kid still haven't sensed a single sign of the witch. I keep my guard up the whole time though just in case she does decide to show up again. The whole school knows me and Kid are dating all thanks to a gossiping Liz and Lord Death. What most don't know is that our bond is much deeper then what just boyfriends and girlfriends have. I am very happy now that I know Kid loves me back. Our friends know we love each other, our actions make it obvious, others think we are just overly attached. My best friend, Soul, hasn't said anything about it, he barely talks to us anymore. This hurts me a lot. I want to have the same relationship I had with him before but things can never be the same again. We have trouble resonating when we go out on missions. This was brought to the attention to Lord Death so he decided it was best for Soul and I to have another session after school with Stein.

"Okay, well just sit down across from each other and say everything you want to say to each other." Stein says. Me and Soul sit across from each other with the candles surrounding us. "I'll begin, Soul, I really don't like how you have been really distant lately, you barely talk to me anymore." I say glancing sadly at my partner. His eyes narrow at me, "Distant? I haven't been distant, you have. you always run of with reaper boy and leave the rest of your friends behind. If anything this is all your fault." his words make my blood boil in anger, "That's not true, all our friends know about us and accept it, why can't you? We always invite you to come with the rest of us but you always avoid spending time with us. Do you hate me? Do you hate Kid? Do you hate both of us?" I am almost yelling. "Yes!-no! I hate that he took you away from me! He should know you don't belong to anyone!" Soul yells. "I am his just as much as his as he is mine, we belong to each other, accept it! he is my mate and you are not! I love him!" Soul's eyes widen and then he looks down at the floor. "I know. But Maka I love you, and I have for a very long time." I gasp in surprise. I thought he liked me, not this...

"Why didn't you tell me this before?! It's too late now! I love Kid, you are just going to have to accept that." I say glaring at him. Soul's gaze softens and looks at me with sad eyes,"You loved me once too right?" I stay silent. "Why didn't you tell me either, where you afraid? Afraid of rejection? Maka I love you and so did you. But why did you give up on me?" I continue to stay silent, "Why did you chose him over me? Why? Is it because of that 'bond' thing you guys have? If you weren't his mate, who would you have chosen?" My eyes widen, I think for a moment in silence. "I would have chosen Death the Kid, always will. I got over you by the time I met him. His appearance had nothing to do with it. There was no need for choosing. I grew to like Kid without knowing I was even his mate. And now I've grown to love him." I say, "But..Soul I still want to keep our friendship. Can we try to be friends? Partners?" I extend my hand out. A tear goes down my face when Soul shakes his head, "I'm sorry Maka, but it could never be like it was before even if we tried. We can be partners and I guess friends but our title as best friends is gone." Another pool of salty tears flooded my eyes, I tried my best to hold them back but they fell down my cheeks and drip down to the floor. "Okay." I say in defeat, all my insides were screaming at me, telling me not to let him go. Telling me to fight for his friendship, the close friendship we once had, but I know that might not come back.

...

[~]

I chuckled darkly, _everything is falling into place. Maybe I should just take the girl right now. Though they are probably still suspicious about me, so I'll just get her when they least expect it._

Just a little longer, no more than a few days. Well that's what I thought.

[~]

...

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. Soul has been your best friend for a while know, he will get over it, but what I want right now is for you to stop crying." I murmur softly as I hold her in my arms. I kiss her tenderly on her forehead as she looks up at me with her emerald green eyes, still clouded with hurt. Her gaze softens, her lips form a soft smile, and I'm glad my words brought her some comfort.

I let her rest her head on my shoulder while I put an arm protectively around her small shoulders. She sniffs then sneezes, "Oh, are you cold? I'll go get you a blanket." I stand up and leave her in sitting in the couch by herself. I quickly get a soft fluffy white blanket from the closet, I can't stand being apart from her when she's in this state. I walk back to the lounge she is in and sit next to her on the white couch. I drape the blanket around her and pull her into my embrace. Silent tears flow down her cheeks. It hurts me to see her like this. Literally. I feel a sharp pain go through my chest as she continues her mournful gaze at the blank carpet underneath her feet. "Please stop. I love you, I hate it, I hate it that you're in pain." Maka looks at me, "You feel my pain too don't you? I'm sorry." "No it's alright, I don't mind _that_ pain. I want to comfort you, will you accept it?" a small smile graces her soft lips, "Of course."

We spent most of the afternoon just enjoying and feeling glad that we had each other's presence.

...

Symmetry. Gazing at it always brought joy and relief into my soul. It is glad there can be perfect things in this asymmetrical world. Yet, when I look at it now it doesn't help at all. My mood is still the same. The symmetrical painting I would enjoy looking at for hours, hanging in the middle wall of a huge room, no longer brought a great joy to me. _It's not working._ I stare at it a little longer, but the more I look at it the more it feels pointless. A person was able to make me feel much happier than any painting or symmetrical thing on this universe could have, and that girl just recently fell asleep in the couch in one of the lounges. I of course carried her to one of the guest rooms and laid her on a much comfier bed. I keep an eye on her from the many mirrors or reflective things this mansion has. _I can't let my guard down for one instance. Not now not ever again._ That's what I promised myself but I couldn't keep my own promise.

[~]

When people say time really flies in a blink of an eye I never took it seriously until now. The leafs fell, the hot dessert dropped it's temperature but not enough to actually be called 'freezing cold'. The flowers don't bloom as often but the sun still shines all high and mighty, taunting what people call winter because it stays there and does not let the clouds cover it like other places in the world do.

We just ended the first semester of our last high school year. Next spring we will be graduating and I will finally begin my adult life. I studied the living hell out of me like I do in each test, except this time Kid helped me with my studying. I got a perfect score and annoyed comments from a jealous Oxford. 'I'll beat you next time, Maka Albarn.' he said when he lost due to his 99 to my 100. I smile at this even today. Through out this time Soul learned to forgive, but not forget. A person always remembers a broken heart. I was able to reclaim our friendship back as best friends. I tell him about everything and share my happiness with him again once more. He got over me and is 'cool', as he likes to call it, with my relationship with Kid. The witch never bothered us again. I mean, it has been many months so if she were any real threat she would have done something. Kid still keeps his guard up and continues to keep watch for any sign of the witch, I simply sigh at this and tell him the witch was probably just a passerby.

"But what if she shows up just when we let our guard down?" Kid says as he brings the plate with two hot mugs placed in it. We are currently at his place enjoying some hot cocoa and the winter break. "Kid, seriously, stop. Nothing's happened to either of us. Just relax." I say as he sits in front of me. He sighs in defeat and narrows his golden orbs, "How come you always manage to convince me into anything?" he takes a sip from the black mug with a cartoonish skull printed on it. I laugh lightly taking a sip of my own from the green mug I'm using. I place it down gently on the table to answer his question. "The same way you manage to convince me into doing anything too." I say sticking my tongue out. Kid chuckles then roles his eyes with a smile plastered on her face.

I bite my lip and stare at the small plate sitting on the table filled with a tiny mountain of soft, squishy, mini marshmellows. I grab one from the top and toss it at Kid. It bounces off his shoulder and lands back on the table. Kid looks at me and gives me the look of you're-on.

Let's just say our 'little' marshmellow wars did not end well. We eventually ended up spilling the flaming hot chocolate on us and on the floor. We ended up cleaning up. "Seriously you two, you know better than that." the two alike devils looming over us scold us about the mess we made. The younger one crosses her arms and shakes her head in disapproval. "I'm disappointed in you two, Maka, especially you. I thought you were a good girl." the blonde says. Her older sister nods, "Patty, rip her good-girl badge off." Patty nods and rips out a pretend badge off my chest. "Not my good girl badge!" I say with a pout forming on my face. Everyone in the room irrupts into laughter. "No but seriously don't make anymore messes." Liz says stopping her train of laughter. I give one final giggle and nod, Kid chuckles and stands up. "Well let's get going, Maka." he stands up and extends his hand to me. I stand up and put my hand in his, interlocking our fingers.

"You're going out, right now?" Liz asks unfolding her arms. Kid nods, "Yes, we'll be back by ten." Patty pouts, "Awe but I wanted to see a movie with you two, in the movie room." I raise an eyebrow, "you guys have a movie room?" I glance at Kid, "I never told you? We've had it for quite a while now." "Then why don't we stay here instead? I'm also not dressed appropriately for a date." I look down at my casual attire consisting of a simple grey sweatshirt with over sized sleeves, a black skirt and simple black flats. "You look perfect, as usual, do you really just want to stay here?" Kid asks me. They are all looking at me, I now know it is all up to me. "We have ice cream." Patty says. End of discussion.

...

After the second movie both the Thompson sisters were knocked out with drool hanging from their mouths as they slept in the movie seats. I was struggling to stay awake, my eyes would close, my head would drop to my side, but I would always snap my head up because of the constant noise the movie screen was making. I sighed. I felt a weight land on my shoulder, I looked to my right to find Kid had fallen asleep. His dark lashes were closed his mouth was slightly open and had small breaths coming in and out of it. I sigh. A girl's go to do what a girls got to do. I stood up and his head dropped down to the armrest. I try jerking him awake but that doesn't work. No one ever told me grim reapers could sleep though anything. Nothing I tried work. I jerked his shoulder, I pinched his cheek, I opened his eyelid and flashed a light in it, Death! I even splashed him with water! He wouldn't wake up. I started to worry over if this was normal or not. Then an evil idea came to me. Gallows, being Kid's mansion, was of course, symmetrical, so what were to happen if it weren't.

I stood in front of the painting in the bathroom. I tilted it to the right, making it extremely asymmetrical. I then walked to the toilet paper which had it's edges neatly folded into a triangle. I ripped the paper. I then proceeded by getting one of the candles that were placed in a candle holder on the wall, and blew the fire out and left the one on the left side on. I heard loud running through the hallways then the bathroom door was slammed open revealing a panting Kid.

"I sense something is asymmetrical." he walks in and immediately notices the asymmetry of the bathroom. "So you finally wake up huh? It was about time." I frown. Kid gasps at the sight, he looks at the 'mess', has a nosebleed, and passes out. He hits the ground with a loud bang. I sigh, _was I too cruel?_ I fix everything and drag him out of the bathroom and all the way to his room.

...

I lay him on bis bed an sit next to him as he stays unconscious. After two minutes he sits up with wide open eyes reflecting alarm. "Maka! Bathroom..Asymmetrical!" he says. I laugh lightly and scoot in closer to him, "Don't worry I fixed it." I giggle. He glares at me playfully, "Please don't do that ever again." I nod and flash a smile, "It's your fault for not waking up." He grins evilly, "Hmph. You need to be punished." My eyes widen as he pulls me towards him into a passionate kiss. He puts his hand on my waist, the other on my back, as I hover over him with my hands holding his face. My finger lace through his black locks and his hands find their way under my shirt and ghost up my skin. I break away from his lips breathless. I take away my hands and sit on his legs, "How exactly..is..this...a punishment?" I say in between breaths. He smirks, "You'll see." he pulls me on him and we resume. His flickering tongue battles with mine over dominance. It results with neither winning. He puts his hands on the hem of my sweatshirt and pulls me over my head and tosses it somewhere. I unbutton his white button down and pull his suspenders down. He switches his position and I end up under him and him over me.

 **A/n: This is a pause, well a warning. If you don't like reading this type of stuff skip until you see the *~*, okay?**

He kisses tenderly along my bare neck, meanwhile his hands are rubbing along my bare stomach. He puts one hand on my lower region causing me to gasp. I narrow my eyes at the ceiling above me. I can feel his soft kisses gently plotting my collarbone. My hands take off the white button down and I trace small shapes on his bare back, I feel satisfied when I see small goosebumps being left behind on his bare back. Not completely satisfied though. I am the one who switches our positions with me on top. "You know, your being so gentle, however I won't be so gentle." I smirk at the alarmed look that goes through his eyes. I chuckle. I kiss harshly against his bare chest and neck. I make sure to leave marks that will surely make him complain later about his asymmetry. _Does he have a sensitive spot?_ I wonder. Kid stays silent but I can feel him shiver every now and then. I grind against him feeling a huge bulge in his pants as I do so. I look down his pants then back up at his embarrassed face. I slyly smile. _I'll get to that later._ I lean in and kiss him harshly on the lips. Meanwhile my right hand does it's handy work in stroking the bulge in his pants and rubbing circles around it. A moan constantly escapes his mouth and echos into mine. I stop my lips and pull them away from his, I glide my tongue across his lips and along his cheek. My left hand stays placed on the bed while my right begins rubbing harshly on his groin. Kid groans. I lick around the flesh of his ear. I bite gently, teasing him, he shivers. _I found it._ I smirk before licking along his ear, flickering my tongue back and forth. Kid makes small noises at each bite. I can't help the giggle that escapes me. "Mmm M-Maka p-please stop." hearing him plead makes me feel rapture. I look down at him and find his pleading face the cutest thing I've ever seen. I bite at his ear gently and I feel him shiver. He frowns. His hand lands on my the small of my back. His right goes under my skirt and touches my sensitive area. I stop my actions and let out a moan. I look down at Kid and find a devious smirk on his face. He switches our positions. He takes of my skirt and tosses it to the floor beside the bed. His eyes are half lidded and red. Lust. Well he's not the only one. He strokes my already wet panties while his other hand massages one of my breasts. I let out a tiny gasp of delight. I stare up at his handsome features and smile. My eyelids become extremely heavy. I reach up and pull at the bulge in his pants. He freezes and I continue. Revenge is sweet. I think of an idea. Instead of stroking the clothed area I shove my hand inside his pants and underwear. I grab hold of his erection and begin pumping my hand up and down. Kid gasps in surprise. I put my other hand around his head and bring him down into a kiss.

The night continues, the space between us is closed. Each movement becomes faster, our minds both demanding the same thing, more.

 **[*~*]**

"How long do you think this cell can keep me detained?" I ask the grey haired man sitting on a wheelie chair on the other side of the jail cell. _These idiots from the academy caused my plans to go to ruin. Or so they think. A little delay is nothing bad. In fact I could have escaped this cell long ago, I just decided not to to let them think they were safe. The element of surprise has it's perks._ "We both know this isn't an ordinary cell, Dementia. It's a strong barrier held together by magic. Escaping it won't be easy." the grey haired man turns the screw in his head a couple of times. _That's what you think._ "Why does the dungeon have to be so dark? Can't you give me at least _some_ light to light up this dark room?" I ask the man. He sighs, "You're a prisoner." "And why am I a prisoner?" I ask innocently. "Don't feign innocence, you were going to hurt Lord Death's son and his mate."

"Hmph." I sit back against the metal wall. _Brick would have been better than this._ I sigh and look down at my dirty black dress. It's long and simple. I have a strapless black dress, it exposes my back, I also have a dark purple witch hat placed on my head. _These idiots didn't take away my hat._ I smirk, _I have a few tricks left in this hat._

A large wave of power goes through the walls and through the building. The dungeon is just a bright blue light for a moment making my yellow eyes blind for a moment from the brightness. The blue guy from earlier walks into the room in front of Stein. "Did you feel that?" Sid asks the professor. "Yes. What was it?" Stein stands up and I grin. I begin laughing and they look at me with puzzled looks. Stein runs in front of the cell, pulls his hands through the bars, and grasps my neck harshly. I chuckle, "What did you do?" the tall man growls. I smirk, "Who me? Why I didn't do anything, the reaper boy did." Their eyes narrow. "What do you mean?" Sid asks. I chuckle, "He just made his mate part shinigami." Their eyes widen and the man let's go off me. I fall down on my bottom and hold my knees against my chest as I rock back and forth in a laughing fit. My laughter echoes throughout the empty hallways.

 **...**

 **Sigh, my second attempt is just as bad as my first. -_-' I couldn't even fully get through it. I'm so sorry, that wasn't very good was it? *Goes cry in Mr. Corner* Oh well :)**

 **Someday I'll be fully able to write lemon but obviously not right now XD. Also, did I go to fast? Oh well -.-' Oh and sorry for updating so late!**

 **~Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: A rising storm

**Here's the next chapter ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 **...**

The crisped air made the already trembling boy shiver, he had not expected a winter in the dessert would become this cold. It wasn't really cold like the winters in some other places but the people of Nevada were definitely not used to this drop of temperature.

A cold drop of water splashed on the top of the boy's head. He shivered then reached a hand to touch the cold spot. He walked in silence, the only sound heard was from his chattering teeth. He folded his arms together to at least feel some warmth. The girl who walked beside him couldn't do much for him except hold an arm around his shoulders to keep him a little warm, if the boy were to take of his thin jacket he would 'freeze to death', as he so often complained now a days.

The girl only had a black sweatshirt, she wore denim jeans, and her usual combat boots. Unlike her ruby eyed partner, the cold was not affecting her. She was immune to it. She wasn't human, not completely at least.

These two partners were currently on patrol, something their school make them do at least twice a month. Their job is to roam the city in watch for anything 'unusual', if they got lucky probably just some kishen egg or a faint trace of a witch, or maybe even some robber or killer. Yeah right.

The city was quiet as nearly everyone was in bed, probably in a nice warm, comfy bed while these two froze their asses off. Well one of them did. The dirty blonde girl stopped walking when she felt the icy wind blast at her face- to look at her partner who was struggling. Her crimson eyed partner squinted his eyes as the wind caused his crimson eyes to water.

"Seriously Maka, why did you have to insist of doing patrol _now_?" Her partner put a crossed arm in front of his face to block the wind. His partner cast a side glance at him, her lips forming a frown. "Because the weather will supposedly get colder than this, you can become a snowman or get this over with, which do you prefer, Soul?" she asked walking along the side walk with him. Soul rolled his eyes, "I hate it when you're right."

Maka grinned at her partner then continued to look ahead. The dim street lights didn't help much but Maka was still able to see the figure standing quite a distance away. Her senses had become much stronger and she now had night vision.

"Who's that over there?" Maka asked, "At this hour?" the two partners fast walked to the standing figure, out of the whole night this was the most exciting thing that had happened. As they grew near the figure completely vanished. The two partners slowed down and looked around at the spot where the tall figure was at not long ago. "That...was weird." Soul said scratching the back of his head in confusion. Maka nods in agreement. She turned around and looks at the empty dark road ahead. She can't help but to shiver, it was obviously not from the weather.

...

[~]

"We found nothing Lord Death." Soul tells the tall figure looming over us. The Death Lord nods and claps his hands together. "That's great, so you two didn't come across anything out of the ordinary." he turns and faces his mask at me. I look down at the ground, I hesitate before opening my mouth. I have to say it, what we saw earlier was definitely not human. I sensed it was a witch. And not the ones one could defeat easily. "Actually..." I trail off.

The Death Lord's expression on his mask looks curious(somehow). "Oh is there something you'd like to share?" I bite my bottom lip, I look over at my partner who nods for me to continue. "I- I, Soul and I saw this figure standing alone...but when we walked up to it, it disappeared." Lord Death remained quiet, "It was probably our imaginations." Soul chuckled nervously and Lord Death nods.

However, I don't want to agree, I can't, I know it was real, we all do. "No." I look up at the two of them. Soul's eyes widen slightly. "It's soul...it was a witch's soul." Lord Death gives a questioning look through his mask, "Why would a witch risk the chance of being here with out using soul protect?" "I don't know, maybe she wanted her presence to be known?" I say trying to convince myself somehow. _I honestly don't know anything but I know what we saw was real, and that whatever it was, we didn't see it by coincidence._

...

I sat up against the headboard of my bed. I had a book on my lap, I flipped the pages with careful fingers. I sighed then closed the book shut. I picked it up and placed it on the nightstand besides my twin size bed. I clicked the lamp off then pulled the covers over me. I laid on my right side(facing the window) with my head on the soft white pillow. The moon was the only source of light. It's moonlight leaked through the huge window. I close my eyes and await for sleep to take me into it's dreaming land.

I wake up a few minutes later when I hear a knock on the window. _Wait what._

 _On the window?_ I sit up. _How can anyone knock on it? We're on the third floor._ I pull the light green covers off of me and walk my bare feet to the window. I open it and look down at the golden gems shining in the night. A smile tugs at my lips. "Kid." I say with softness in my voice. He smiles, his hands are held behind him, as he stands on his flying skateboard. I brush a loose strand of hair behind my right ear. "What's the matter?"

He gives a happy sigh, "I'm so glad you're okay." I raise an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?" His gaze darkens, his eyes look into empty air as he seems to be remembering something. he snaps out of it and gives a nervous smile. It soon disappears and he looks down. "I've been having nightmares." I place my hand on his shoulder then brush it down to hold his hand. "You can talk to me about it." Kid hesitates but nods reluctantly. We don't keep secrets from each other anymore.

..

"So you keep dreaming of a witch who is out to get me?" I ask after he is done explaining the same nightmare he's had for a few weeks now. "Don't worry Kid, there hasn't been sign of a single witch-" I stop talking when I remember what happened earlier. Kid tilts his head slightly with curious eyes. "Maka?" I bite my lip and look away from his golden gaze, _dammit._ "Maka?" I shiver in excitement when I feel the touch of his hand caress my cheek. He turns my head so that I face him. He stares deep into my emerald eyes, I get lost in his golden pools.

"Maka, what happened?" he whispers softly. I sigh, "When Soul and I went on patrol earlier we saw someone standing there...in the shadows.." I trail off. I take a breath, "It was a witch. But she was different her soul, It was..terrifying, stronger than any witch soul." I say. Kid's eyes widen. Fear and a small tinge of red flicker across them. "Have you told my father?" he says barely above a whisper. I nod, "He believed it was just some passerby..." Kid thinks for a moment, "I think..father's hiding something from us."

Kid was right, Lord Death was hiding something from us. But we didn't know until it was too late.

* * *

 **Edit: I am starting to fix slight errors. If you spot any feel free to infom me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Thirst for Coffee, and Blood

A woman stood behind a wooden counter, her gaze inspecting each of the customers who chatted without a care in the world, while she cleaned a glass cup. The barista sighed quietly to herself and looked down at what she was doing. She brushed a loose strand of ebony hair behind her ear. She was confused as to why she was here. _Don't be stupid,_ she told herself, _you know very well why._

Each day she would work her shift at the Deadly Cafe, earning the average pay, being the barista. There she would stand behind the counter, wearing a pair of baggy faded out jeans, white polo, and a forest green apron with her name tag on the right breast. The clothes she wore were unflattering of her otherwise curvaceous figure. And it was for the mere reason, that no one could fathom why it even is, that she didn't want to attract attention. It's a shame, really. She much rather be at home, doing...other things, other certain activities. Yet here she is, working her pretty slender fingers off at the cafe.

The cafe is small and a bit toasty, but that just adds to the homey feeling of it. It has a door with a bell above it so that the waiters know when a customer comes in. The two walls(western & northern to the door) have an old wine-red vintage wallpaper, only adding to the romantic feel the cafe gives. At the eastern wall to the door, is the long dark wood counter along with a glass case, showcasing pastries. The square brown tables are placed throughout the cafe, they have white round-back chairs at their sides, a white sheet hemmed with lace and placed on top so that it looks more like a diamond on the square tables. The scent of cinnamon, coffee, and pastries drifts through the air, the delicious fragrance fills the nostrils of every person inside. The waiters are dressed in black and white. Every couple enters with secret smiles hidden in their eyes and leave with blissful souls. Everyone seems to be in place, all except the aforementioned worker standing behind the wooden counter with a frown upon her black painted lips. Her facade of makeup does not conceal her inqiuettude, and yearn to leave the cafe filled with ignorant humans.

She looks up from what she was recently doing -the uncanny rapid tapping of her claws for nails on the counter top- to look at the door and watch a couple walk in, they walk hand-in-hand with smiles, exchanging loving stares between each other. The barista's eyes widen and her stomach flips over, this isn't just any ordinary couple. This is a raven haired young man of high class, and the woman at his side is a petite little lady with a cute childish face, both faces are well known across the city. They are two of the top students at the meister-weapon academy ran by Lord Death himself.

The couple take their seats across from each other, their hands are still connected, and their hearty smiles still in tact.

The woman behind the counter pulls on a facade of smiles and walks her curvy little ass to greet the pair who hunt her own kind, as they sit their ignorant asses down on a pair of chairs across from each other. "Hello there, I'm Adeline, your waiter for today, is there anything you would like to order?" Adeline takes out a notepad from the pocket of her apron and twirls a pencil out from behind her ears.

"You're a waiter? Hm interesting, I've never seen you here before." the raven haired man with white rings circling half his hair eyes the woman skeptically. "I just got hired as the barista." she replies, all flowers and rainbows gone from her tone. "Then what are you doing here attending us as a waiter?" the male says coolly as he props his cheek on his right hand, placing his right elbow on the table, and his left hand remains in the same position, glued to the green eyed girl's right one. The woman clenches hair jaw, _fuck~_. She attempts going back to all smiles and unicorns, and smiles bitter sweetly, "Well I," she says, "I just wanted to greet the most famous couple in Death City, Death the Kid and his mate Maka. By the way you guys are so cute together-" "Thank you. Well hello, and goodbye. Can we get a waiter who can actually take our orders please? Thank you." Death the Kid folds his right arm and places it on the table, turning his head to look at his love and begins caressing her smaller hand with his thumb, signalling the 'waiter' that she is dismissed. _Don't fuck with me boy,_ the woman leaves the pair and nods at a waiter to take over.

* * *

"What the heck was that about?!" the petite girl whispers as she leans over the table. The raven haired man sends a glare in the direction the nosy barista went in. "She has madness surrounding her, Maka. She gives off waves of pure evil, I've never seen so much in a human before, I'll have to contact the academy, it's undeniably unsettling and I don't want her making you feel uncomfortable. Speaking of which, how did you not feel anything?"

Maka snaps her head in the direction of the counter, the barista sends her a smile, but her eyes are cold and dark. Maka's eyes widen, "I don't know. How did she-" "No idea, I think we should leave. Wouldn't want her to ruin our date." Kid murmurs and looks down at their intertwined hands, shortly, before shooting his eyes back up into the smiling beautiful emerald ones. "No, it's alright. Besides, I really like this place. Mama used to come here a lot when she was younger." Maka smiles at the faint memory of her mother. "Alright then. If you say so." Kid raises Maka's hand and kisses her knuckles gently. Maka can't help the small bloom of color on her cheeks. She still isn't very used to open display affection.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I'm back/ *gets shot*/.**

 **I'm so sorry-/*gets sliced to pieces*/**

 **-for not updating/ *gets a ninja star thrown at head*/**

 **Anyways, in case you didn't pick up the hints, 'Adeline' is the bitc- I mean witch, I said witch.**

 **Shoutout to whovian212 for keeping me in check and making me update, thanks I really needed that little push ^-^.**

 **Thank you, all of you.**


End file.
